super_smash_bros_memefandomcom-20200216-history
Prefect Lawl Forever
Prefect Lawl Forever is a new game by Joshuakrasinski and TheStarboy, the ladder coming up with the name. Roster TheStarboy's Choose Izuku Midoriya.png|Izuku "Deku" Midoriya (Boku No Hero Academia) Katsuki Bakugo.png|Katsuki Bakugo (Boku No Hero Academia) Shoto Todoroki.png|Shoto Todoroki (Boku No Hero Academia) Stain.png|Hero Killer: Stain (Boku No Hero Academia) Kazuma Kiryu.png|Kazuma Kiryu (Yakuza) Goro_Majima.png|Goro Majima (Yakuza) TravisTouchdown.png|Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) The_Kusagari.png|The Kusagari (Red Steel) Leon_Kennedy.png|Leon Kennedy (Resident Evil) Sunset_Overdrive_John.png|John (Sunset Overdrive) Soldier76.png|Soldier 76 (Overwatch) 272px-Reaper-portrait.png|Reaper (Overwatch) Taizo_Hori.png|Taizo Hori (Dug Dig) AJ_Styles.png|AJ Styles (WWE) Finn_Balor.png|Finn Balor (WWE) Braun_Strowman.png|Braun Strowman (WWE) Daniel_Bryan.png|Daniel Bryan (WWE) 4b58a5d47e4a9975fac5ced3d26103a7.gif|Robin (Teen Titans) Starfire.gif|Starfire (Teen Titans) Cyborg.png|Cyborg (Teen Titans) Beast_Boy.png|Beast Boy (Teen Titans) Raven_Teen_Titan.png|Raven (Teen Titans) Aerrow.png|Aerrow (Storm Hawks) Bloom_magic_winx_render_by_bloomsama-d7fxlby.png|Bloom (Winx Club) Wall-E.png|WALL-E Wreck-it_Ralph.png|Wreck-it Ralph Courage.png|Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) Panty_Anarchy.png|Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Stocking_Anarchy.png|Stocking Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Asta.png|Asta (Black Clover) Yuno.png|Yuno (Black Clover) Tekkaman_Blade.png|Tekkeman Blade Josh's Choose danger mouse.jpg|dangermouse Megavolt.jpg|megavolt (darkwing duck) Protoman.jpg|protoman (megaman) Ace the bathound.jpg|ace the bathound (dc comics) Polly esther.jpg|polly esther (samurai pizza cats) Roger rabbit.jpg|roger rabbit (disney) Bunea girl.jpg|bunea girl (mucha lucha) Music man.png|music man (freddy's fazbear's pizzeria simulator) Saitama.jpg|saitama (one punch man) Thomas Tank Engine 1.JPG|thomas the tank engine (thomas and friends) Gavião Negro.png|hawkman (dc comics) larryboy.jpg|larryboy (veggietales) chip hazzar.jpg|chip hazzard (small soldiers) zidgel.jpg|zidgel ( 3 2 1 penguins) squidward tentacles.jpg|squidward tentacles (spongebob squarepants) segata sanshiro.jpg|segata sanshiro (sega saturn) sonic the hedgehog.png|sonia the hedgehog (sonic underground) quailman.jpg|quailman (disney) mr.clean.jpg|mr.clean (mr.clean products) shaquielle o neal.jpg|shaquielle o neal (real life) felicia.jpg|felicia (darkstalkers) oscar the grouch.jpg|oscar the grouch (sesame street) big the cat.jpg|big the cat (sonic) mighty and ray.jpg|mighty and ray (sonic) metal sonic.jpg|metal sonic (sonic) godzilla.jpg|godzilla slappy.jpg|slappy (goosebumps) Assist Trophies TheStarboy's Choose Ochaco_Costume.png|Ochako Uranaka (Boku No Hero Academia) Himiko_Toga_Villain_Costume_Profile.png|Himoko Toga (Boku No Hero Academia) Miracle_Johnson.jpg|Miracle Johnson (Yakuza) Bad_Man.jpg|Bad Man (No More Heroes) Merchart.png|Merchart (Resident Evil) Mercy.png|Mercy (Overwatch) Toby_Masuyo.jpg|Masuyo Tobi (Baraduke/Dig Dug) Kane.png|Kane (WWE) Elias.png|Elias (WWE) James_Ellsworth.png|James Ellsworth (WWE) Freak_Control.jpg|Control Freak (Teen Titans) Master_Cyclonis.jpg|Master Cyclonis (Storm Hawks) Stella.png|Stella (Winx Club) M.O..png|M.O. (WALL-E) Fix_it_Felix_Jr.jpg|Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) Eustace2.jpg|Eustace Briggs (Courage) Sister_Lily.png|Sister Lily (Black Clover) Brief.png|Brief (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) 2_by_strunton-dbomwo9.png|Rushuna Tendo (Grenadier) Menu_art_m.png|Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) Snake_Eyes.gif|Snake Eyes (G.I. Joe) Golden_Darkness.png|Golden Darkness (To-Love-Ru) Midbus.png|Midbus (Mario) Sheep_Man.gif|Sheep Man (Mega Man) Beats.png|Beats (Jef Set Radio) Mr._Domino.jpg|Mr. Domino (Nobody Can Stop Mr. Domino) Kanna_Kamui.png|Kanna Kamui (Miss Kibayashi's Dragon Maid) Suu_the_Smile.jpg|Suu the Slime (Monster Musume) 648Meloetta.png|Meloetta (Pokemon) Torgo.jpg|Torgo (Manos: The Hands of Fate) Da_Cheese.png|Da Cheese (Rocko Modern Life) Clifford.png|Clifford the Big Red Dog Josh's Choose Snakeman.jpg|snakeman Quackerjack.jpg|quackerjack Percy.jpg|percy Penfold.jpg|ernest penfold Maskdog.jpg|masked dog Helpy.jpg|helpy Hawkgirl.jpg|hawkgirl Emperor fred.jpg|emepror fred Benny the cab.jpg|benny the cab Batman.jpg|batman generic penguin.jpg|generic penguin the roadrunner.jpg|the roadrunner brick bazooka.jpg|brick bazooka kevin.jpg|kevin gary the snail.jpg|gary the snail manic the hedgehog.jpg|manic the hedgehog daytona usa car.jpg|daytona usa car porkchop.jpg|porkchop swiffer sweeper.jpg|swiffer sweeper lebron james.jpg|lebron james jon taliban.jpg|jon taliban slimey the worm.jpg|slimey the worm froggy.jpg|froggy heavy and bomb.jpg|heavy and bomb metal knuckles.jpg|metal knuckles rodan.jpg|rodan the haunted mask.jpg|the haunted mask Stages TheStarboy's Choose Sports_Festival_Stadium_(Anime).png|Sport Fesival Stadium (Boku No Hero Academia) Hosu_City.png|Hosu City (Boku No Hero Acaemia) Coliseum.jpg|Underground Coliseum (Yakuza) CABARET.jpg|Grand Cabaret (Yakuza) MotelNOMOREHEROES.jpg|Motal NO MORE HEROES (No More Heroes) Caldera.png|Caldera (Red Steel) FizzCo_Radio_Tower.png|FizzCo Radio Tower (Sunset Overdrive) Route66.png|Route 66 (Overwatch) Hollywood.jpg|Hollywood (Overwatch) The_Underground.png|The Underground (Dig Dug) WrestleMania_34.jpg|Wrestlemania 34 (WWE) Greatest_Royal_Rumble.jpg|Greatest Royal Rumble (WWE) Titans_tower.jpg|Titan Tower (Teen Titans) The_End.jpg|The End (Teen Titans) Motorcycleplanes.jpg|Conder (Storm Hawks) Alfea.png|Alfea (Winx Club) Incinerator.jpg|Incinerator (WALL-E) Wreck-It_Ralph_Game.jpg|Fix-it Felix Jr. (Wreck-it Ralph) Nowhere.png|Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) A_demon_remains_outside_of_Hage.png|Demon's Retain (Black Clover) Daten_City.jpg|Daten City (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) Orbital_Ring_Systems_Cargo_Bay_(Tekkaman_Blade).png|Orbital Ring System Cargo Bay (Tekkaman) Ultimate_X.jpg|Ultimate X (TNA) Tetris_Stage.jpg|Tetris Cosmic-Coaster.jpg|Cosmic Coaster Gates_of_CarnEvil.jpg|CareEvil Fourside.png|Fourside (Earthbound) 1394410024_207060996.jpg|Garry's Mall (Gmod) TF2_Mario_Kart_Map.jpg|TF2 Mario's Kart Map (Gmod) Mute_City.jpg|Mute City (F-Zero/Smash Bros) Josh's Choose Hall of justice.jpg|hall of justice The island of sodor.jpg|island of sodor The office.jpg|the office Z city.jpg|z city Pizza cat resatarunt.png|pizza cats restaraunt Toontown.jpg|toontown Gotham city.jpg|gotham city Protoman's castle.jpg|protoman's castle wrestling ring.jpg|wrestling ring bumblyburg.jpg|bumblyburg green hill zone.jpg|green hill zone the krusty krab.jpg|the krusty krab the inner child.jpg|the inner child the penguin's ship.jpg|the penguin's ship squidward's house.jpg|squidward's house game and watch.jpg|game and watch disneyland.jpg|disneyland toys r us.jpg|toys r us sega hq.jpg|sega hq robotropolis.png|robottropolis honker burger.jpg|honker burger mr.clean magic eraser.jpg|mr.clean magic eraser nba court.jpg|nba court felicia's stage.jpg|felicia's stage sesame street.jpg|sesame street station square.jpg|station square chemical plat.jpg|chemical plant eggman's lab.jpg|eggman's lab tokyo japan.jpg|tokyo japan horrorland.jpg|horrorland Announcer TheStarboy's Choose Present Mic.png|Present Mic (Boku No Hero Academia) Commander_Kahn.jpg|Commander Kahn (Elite Beats Agent) Lawler_ross.jpg|Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jim Ross (WWE) No-more-heroes-2-screens-20090810093229299.jpg|Sylvia Crystal (No More Heroes) MCBallyhoo and Big Top.PNG|MC Ballyhoo and Big Top (Mario) Monokuma_Illustration.png|Monokuma (Danganronpa) Septimus.png|Septimus (Elder Scroll) Umlaut.png|Umlaut (CarnEvil) MC.jpg|MC (Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's) Josh's Choose Glados.jpg|glados josh matthews.jpg|josh matthews celebrity deathmatch.jpg|johnny gomez perch perkins.jpg|perch perkins morgan freeman.jpg|morgan freeman casey kasem.jpg|casey kasem mike the tv.jpg|mike the tv trixie triangle.jpg|trixie triangle tom bergeron.jpg|tom bergeron